Too Far
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Requests. Kai/Lloyd, slight (one-sided!)Misako/Kai, slight (one-sided and past) Cole/Kai, and slight Garmadon/(one-sided!)Kai. Don't judge me for doing a lot of them all in one, it all worked out, or at least in my opinion. (Be specific next time if you wanted something different ) Feedback/reviews and requests are much begged for and appreciated.] Starting of Kai/Lloyd.


[Requests. Kai/Lloyd, slight (one-sided!)Misako/Kai, slight (one-sided and past) Cole/Kai, and slight Garmadon/(one-sided!)Kai. Don't judge me for doing a lot of them all in one, it all worked out, or at least in my opinion. (Be specific next time if you wanted something different~) Feedback/reviews and requests are much begged for and appreciated.]

"She did what?" Jay practically snorted milk out of his nose as he drank from the bottom of his cereal bowl. He couldn't have heard that right...

Not wanting to relive the awkward moment ever again, the fire ninja just shrugged. He had to speak though, "I don't even know, man."

The blue ninja laughed again and got up to put his bowl by the sink and sat back down with a grin, "It's obvious she wants you."

"No way, I don't..." It was around the time he actually found himself able to admit to himself he was more into men than women, but he was nervous to come out in that way. He bet everyone in his immediate circle would be okay with such a thing, though. Maybe he was just overthinking this.

It was odd, but Lloyd's mother must have been drinking in the morning again like usual. She had found him looking for her son, then looked around before flashing him. It didn't last long, and without regret she made an awkward walk away, falling down in the hallway, but cackling it off. Something made her so into drinking lately, though no one bothered to ask her why. It was probably mutual agreement she felt so subconsciously guilty for being absent from everyone who originally knew her.

"So..." Drew out Jay, plopping back down in the wooden chair.

"For the last time Jay, I'm not telling you what it looked like." It had been like a sudden ordeal, he hadn't had time to look away. She was shapely yes, but just no on the other hand.

Said male stuck out his tongue until he actually spoke up, "No, I was just thinking you could pull something like that on Lloyd."

That sounded terrible, but then it turned out that all Kai had to do was flirt in the most obvious way, sneak a kiss, and see the reaction. Then Jay would pay him from the funny result. This prank was odd, but would possibly find a way to work. At last he just gave in with a slight smile, curious to see how it would all work out, "Yeah... okay."

oooooo

Lloyd Garmadon walked down the hallway, humming the tune of his music player happily. He wasn't listening to the pop music after he spotted his crush, nearly dropping his clothes from the laundry. Playing it cool, he put the ninja kimono under his arm, then pulled out the electronic device, clicking the pause and shutting it off one-handedly. Shoving it back into its place, earphones and all, "Hey Kai!" That sounded too chipper, but he now was.

The fire ninja gave a rumbly laugh and swaggered up to the younger teenager, "About time you got here."

Blushing at the tone that was being used, Lloyd gulped quietly, "Y-yeah, sorry to keep you waiting...?"

"You should be," Kai led Lloyd into the privacy of the empty shared room, about closing the door, but not having the guts to. Instead they sat down on the blond's bed, awkwardly stealing glances at one another.

At last the green ninja let out a calm breath, hoping he was keeping his cool here... Clearing his throat delicately, "So what's up, Kai?" It broke the atmosphere enough so they just stared some more, but in another way. He had no idea what came over his beloved fire ninja, but he really liked it personally. This shy side was unusual for the loudmouth. Humming happily, Lloyd scooted closer so their knees brushed, "It's okay, you can talk to me."

Kai was nervous, he did find himself really into the ninja. This was almost as bad as finding himself into Garmadon for some time. That had died down recently, but it was for the younger now. Which could pose as a problem. There was constant presence of overprotective relatives. That and he may not have much time for relationships. He remembered how he and Cole worked out in the end... Shaking his head, the brunet gave a sweet grin, "Not too much, just trying to see if I could talk to you."

"I'm right here," Lloyd tried to have not come out as a squeak, but oh well. His eyes watched as the spiky hair moved slightly as the head shook delicately. He figured some hair spray was woven into those thick locks, though his absolute want to run his fingers through them stayed present. This was very complicated.

First, the fire-wielder tried to keep the mood light and honest by delving into his interesting morning. They both laughed and made faces at that thought- and Kai's reality. Calming down, he let Lloyd speak about the new techniques his uncle demanded perfection for. The boy almost had some sort of ancient bow jitsu down, but required the use of it for certain elements long-distance such as fire and lightning. This wasn't what they should be speaking of, and they knew it.

The shorter puffed out his cheeks slightly in a childish mannerism, "I can't take this."

The simple sentence had an effect of the opposing, "Take what?"

"Stop lying to me, I know you like me. You know I like you. So why aren't we-?" He couldn't the question because their lips were smashed against each other. Which was perfectly fine. Everything was turning out perfectly fine, or at least for them that is.

oooooo  
"So are you really going to pay Kai?" Cole asked skeptically, sitting down next to the blue ninja on the couch.

Jay laughed, then shook his head. He knew he wouldn't need to, "Nah, I was just yanking his chain. I know he likes Lloyd so they'd end up at least admitting it to one another. That was my actual plan."

Ignoring the jealously bubbling in his stomach, the ground ninja gave a dry smile back which was taken for a true one most times, "I hope they're happy together." He only wished he could have someone to make him feel any sort of joy as well. As of late he was the lonely one, which shouldn't be happening. Sometimes he felt selfish, which was why he broke up with Kai. He had wanted something more he couldn't place. Maybe that was a big mistake, or he could get someone that he truly felt connected to...


End file.
